Goodbye
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Set in the 'I Love My Baby' universe. Sasuke says goodbye to his family one last time. SasuNaru. Character death. one-shot


hi everyone!!!! I was bored and had nothing to do, so here I am

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!**: even though I said I'll have a kind of a series to "I love my baby" , this is kinda not one, you can say it is because it's in the same 'universe' and all but it really isn't. You can think of it however you want. It was just a random idea I got 5 minutes ago X3

Ryuuma – 18 (he just turned 18)

Anemone – 16

Nanae – 16

Shinato – 13

_**

* * *

Goodbye**_

Five figures stood soaking wet surrounding the sixth figure in the pouring rain. It was as if God himself was feeling the pain and agony the five were feeling right now. Six figures, two princesses, two princes, a queen and a king. Six figures, five angels and their god.

Five figures, Anemone, Nanae, Ryuuma, Shinato and Naruto surrounding their king, their god, Sasuke.

The raven lied motionless on the wet grass bleeding heavily through his chest and blood escaping through his mouth, his vision was blurry due to the rain beating his soaked body. He looked wearily at his crying family, even when his two daughters were forcing their chakra into him in a desperate attempt to heal their dying father's wound, but they all knew it was too late for the Uchiha, the wound was too deep and he lost too much blood, it was too late.

"C'mon everyone, don't look so sad." Sasuke struggled out the words.

"How can you say something like that at a time like this? Look at you, I mean you're dying and you don't even care." His husband **(wife?)** cried.

"I know Naru but there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Otousan don't say that, you always bounce back after situations like this." Ryuuma yelled.

"Not this time Ryu, it's too late now." Ryuuma cried even more at his father's answer, Shinato followed.

"Chichue, would you like to say anything? Before you…..you…." Shinato couldn't finish his sentence but he knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes, actually I do, and I'm gonna start with my princess. Nanae."

"Yes daddy?"

"Oh my, you've grown so big you look just like your mother. I want you to always stay brave and strong and don't change the way you are to benefit anyone, no one. If you keep that quality in mind, you'll be sure to have true genuine friends who respect you for who you are. And don't give up no matter what life throws at you." He said the last part referring to all of his children. They all nodded at their father's request.

He then brought his attention to the princess's twin sister who was sobbing uncontrollable.

"Aww, angel don't cry, you'll see me again someday."

Anemone smiled slightly at her father's comment knowing it was true but still, "Papa I don't want you to go."

"I know angel, I know. Do you remember when you were younger, how quiet and shy you were?"

"Yes I do." She choked out.

"And do you remember how one day you came home crying because some girls in school were picking on you and Nana-hime had to save you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I told you that day?"

"Yes papa, you said, 'don't worry my angel. One day you will sprout your wings and finally be able to fly.'"

"You wanna know something too? You finally grew your wings angel, and you turned into something beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He commended with a loving smile.

"My……my only regret is that I won't be able to walk the two of you down the aisle on your wedding day and give you away to the lucky guy who catches your heart." Anemone lost control again and started crying madly in her sister's arms.

It pained Sasuke to see his family in so much grief, but he couldn't do anything about it. It hurt him even more to know that he was the cause of it all. Although it pained him, he wasn't finished telling his family what needed to be said.

He turned to his eldest son, Ryuuma, "So Ryu, you're gonna be the king of the palace now, the man of the house."

"Otousan, I always wanted the opportunity to be that, but not like _this_." He said softly.

"I know, but that's just life, it's cruel like that," his father replied, "you've grown up so big, and you've grown to be a powerful and great shinobi, I'm proud to call you my son." He praised.

"Thank you, otousan."

"You're welcome, oh I also want you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take care of the family, become a great king, even better than I was and to find the perfect queen who'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated, will you do that for me?"

"Yes sir, I promise, I will."

"Good." He smiled.

With that said he looked over at his youngest son, Shinato."

"Hey Shin."

"Hi chichue." The thirteen year old gasped out, trying to stay was calm as possible.

"Son, I might have never told you this before but I'm proud of you for who you're turning out to be. You're dream is to become hokage like your mother but you hate fighting. I know that at least once you doubted yourself because of it. You think that you're too kind and gentle, too fragile to become hokage. But it's that kind of personality right there that'll make you a great hokage some day."

"R-really?"

"Yes, and you'll become a benevolent one too, and that's what the shinobi world needs, someone like you. So don't ever give up ok? And when that day you become hokage comes, you make me the proudest man in the afterlife **(1)** will you do that for me?"

"Yes chichue, I will."

"Thank you."

And last but most definitely not least, his sight was drawn to the fifth figure hovering above him. Naruto.

"My queen, my beautiful sunshine."

"Teme…" the dying man smiled at his long-time nickname.

"Baby I love you so much, I just want you to know that all those times we fought and argued and I said that I hate you, I lied, I never meant it. I'm so sorry that I ever left you to go to Orochimaru and I thank you so much for dragging my sorry ass back," Naruto smiled at that, "and I want you to continue ruling over this village with an iron fist like you always did and that I'll always love my queen."

"I love you too Sasuke, always and forever my king."

"And I love all of you too, with all my heart." He said acknowledging his children.

"We love you too dad." They all cried together."

He raven once more redirected his attention back to his sunshine, "Sunshine, can I ask of you a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can I get one last kiss before I go?"

The blond leaned forward until his lips met the raven's. Sasuke's lips had tasted like somewhat of a copper taste, due to the blood but the blond still managed to taste the familiar milk and honey that was Sasuke.

Suddenly, the blond's whole came crashing down on him, in the middle of the kiss the raven's body became limp and his breathing stopped. Naruto rose up, he couldn't believe it. It just happened so sudden. Obviously their children noticed the change in both of them and knew exactly what just happened.

"Teme…"

" Chichue…."

"Daddy…."

"Otousan…"

"Papa…"

"**SASUKE!!!!!" **

It was too much, the pain, the sorrow, just too much to bare. They cried, the yelled, they screamed unable to control themselves, they tried to calm down but they couldn't, it was just too much. What just took place, it was painful, the realization hit them.

Their king was dead.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

(1)**_ **yea I couldn't think of anything else**

**Well I'm done with that one-shot**

**I hope you liked it**

**If you don't, I'm just too sleepy to care, and will probably care less in the morning**

**Anyways………please review**

**Ja ne ZZZzzzzz…….. X3**


End file.
